Instants sombres
by Haganemaru
Summary: Recueil de fictions assez sombres, je pense qu'elles nécessitent une catégorie à elles seules, elle peuvent être avec chanson ou pas... à voir l'humeur, en tout cas, elles seront pas "gaies"
1. Eternal restarting

**Genre** : AR/Shonen-ai/Drama/HC/Songfic/OS/OOC possible

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke ; Sasuke x ... évoqué.

**Disclaimer** :

- Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

- Marilyn Manson est le propriétaire intégral de cette chanson superbe (si si) qu'est "If i was your vampire" *_*

**Note 1** : POV de Naruto

**Note 2** : Spoil possible pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans bien que la fiction se passe après ;)

**Note 3** : Il est conseillé d'envoyer la musique tout en lisant pour vous plonger dans l'état d'esprit assez noir de la fic…

* * *

**Eternal Restarting**

**

* * *

  
**

**Six AM, Christmas morning  
**_Six heure, le matin de noël  
_**No shadows  
**_Pas d'ombres  
_**No reflections here  
**_Pas de reflets ici  
_**Lie cheek to cheek in your cold embrace.  
**_Etendu joue contre joue dans ton étreinte froide._

Je sais qu'aujourd'hui sera encore une réplique de la veille et du jour précédent… rien ne bouge, rien ne change dans ce village depuis près de six ans. Je me retrouve comme chaque nuit à moitié couché sur mon lit aux draps défaits, torse nu avec un pantalon de nuit noir que je lui ai piqué, le haut de mon dos appuyé contre le mur alors que mon audition surdéveloppée depuis les six queues de Kyuubi contre Pain capte tous les bruits aux alentours. Les deux ANBU de garde se trouvant sur mon toit passent presque inaperçus, invisibles aux yeux des autres. Ils savent que je les perçois, ils connaissent mon potentiel, ce sont mes amis malgré ce recul forcé que le nouveau conseil a ordonné… conseil formé par leurs pères.

**It started so tragic as a slaughterhouse  
**_Ca a commencé si tragiquement, comme un abattoir  
_**She pressed the knife against your heart  
**_Elle a pressé le couteau contre ton coeur  
_**And say that 'I love you' so much you must kill me now.  
**_Et dit qu'elle t'aimait tellement que tu devrais la tuer maintenant.  
_**I love you so much you must kill me now...  
**_Je t'aime tellement, tu devrais me tuer maintenant…_

_  
_Putain, penser que ce sont les chefs de clan aux noms de mes amis les plus proches qui furent ceux qui m'enfermèrent en temps que « arme » de dernier recours est risible, à croire qu'ils ont peur de moi… en fait, c'est le cas. Leurs regards hagards devant ma puissance ce jour-là, quand ils ont su que j'étais délibérément passé aux six queues tout en ayant gardé le contrôle de moi-même, ils en ont presque chié dans leurs frocs en m'entendant dire que je contrôlais parfaitement le Kyuubi grâce au senjutsu.

**If I was your vampire  
**_Si j'étais ton vampire  
_**Certain as the moon  
**_Certain, comme la lune  
_**Instead of killing time  
**_Au lieu de tuer le temps  
_**We'll have each other till the sun.  
**_Nous serions l'un à l'autre jusqu'à l'aube._

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui me perdit. Techniques de l'ermite, Kyuubi, rasengan et autres que je n'aurais pas dues acquérir selon eux me faisaient devenir trop dangereux. Ils se sont empressés de faire pression sur la vieille qui dut me retirer de la garde active du village et me cloîtrer dans mon appartement dévasté par les voisins, remplis de sceaux qui ne me permettaient pas de sortir sans leur accord.

**If I was your vampire  
**_Si j'étais ton vampire  
_**Death waits for no one.  
**_La mort n'attend pour personne  
_**Hold my hands across your face**_  
Je tiens mes mains autour de ta face.  
_**Because I think our time has come.  
**_Parce que je pense que notre temps est venu._

Depuis, le village est calme. J'entends les rires des enfants qui jouent dehors, ignorant qu'un ninja de vingt et un ans est bloqué chez lui, ne voyant le jour que par ma porte vitrée, regardant sans les voir les ninjas sauter de toit en toit, certains venant quelquefois me rendre visite, souriant avec peine en me promettant de tout faire pour me sortir de là.

**Digging your smile apart with my spade tongue  
**_Creusant ton sourire avec ma langue pointue  
_**And the hole is where the heart is  
**_Et le trou est là ou le cœur est.  
_**We built this tomb together  
**_Nous avons construit cette tombe ensemble  
_**I will fill it alone.  
**_Je la remplirai seul_

Je tire lentement une bouffée de ma cigarette, faisant rougeoyer le bout ardent devant mes yeux bleus. Je sais très bien que ces cancerettes auront ma peau, je n'attends que ça. Ces mêmes cancerettes que je pique à Shikamaru quand il vient me retouver, le regard triste de me voir aussi changé mais il ne réplique pas, me les laissant, revenant parfois avec deux paquets.

**Beyond the pale  
**_Au delà de la pâleur  
_**Everything's black no turning back  
**_Tout ce qui est noir ne se retourne pas._

Mon physique n'est plus ce qu'il était, il s'est renforcé malgré tout à leur surprise. Ils croyaient quoi ? Que je serais resté sur mon cul en dépérissant ? Sans chakra, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que la musculation pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Mon torse déjà développé depuis mon entraînement avec Jiraiya le devint encore plus. En six ans mes cheveux ont poussé, cascadant librement dans mon dos en de lourdes mèches qui voilent parfois mon regard. Récemment, je me suis amusé à me percer moi-même les oreilles, elles sont maintenant ornées de piercings noirs ramenés par Sakura au retour de ses missions.

**If I was your vampire  
**_Si j'étais ton vampire  
_**Certain as the moon  
**_Certain, comme la lune  
_**Instead of killing time  
**_Au lieu de tuer le temps  
_**We'll have each other till the sun.  
**_Nous serions l'un à l'autre jusqu'à l'aube._

Elle seule sait ce qui se passe chaque nuit chez moi… quand il vient me voir. Elle nous soutient comme elle peut, le couvrant parfois.

**If I was your vampire  
**_Si j'étais ton vampire  
_**Death waits for no one.  
**_La mort n'attend pour personne  
_**Hold my hands across your face  
**_J'enlace ton visage de mes mains  
_**Because I think our time has come.  
**_Parce que je crois que notre temps est venu_

Lui… ce déserteur qu'ils ont accepté dans le village après qu'il ait réussi à me calmer, sa présence suffisant à me laisser assez stupéfié pour que mon chakra se régule. C'est sous ses yeux noirs qu'ils m'ont emmené pour le prendre en retour et le mener aux cachots. Ces mêmes cachots qui l'ont abrité pendant près d'un an avant qu'il n'en sorte, ce « conseil » ayant trouvé quelqu'un pour lui. J'aurais aimé dire que c'était moi, de moi qu'ils avaient besoin pour garder cet Uchiha dans le village mais ils ont joué plus finement. Ils avaient tout prévu. En peu de temps, je me suis retrouvé bloqué, un kunai empoisonné sous la gorge et un parchemin explosif scellé sur mon front, lui a dû se marier à une jeune femme brune. Le pauvre, il n'a pas eu le choix. Sous le regard rageur de Sasuke qui tremblait de colère devant elle, cette pute a accepté… qu'elle paie…

**Blood stained sheets in the shape of your heart  
**_Le sang a taché les draps de la forme de ton coeur  
_**This is where it starts  
**_C'est ici que ça commence  
_**This is where it will end  
**_C'est ici que ça finira  
_**Here comes the moon again.  
**_La lune revient encore_

Malgré ça… ça fait maintenant quatre ans qu'ils sont mariés et qu'il doit subvenir à ses besoins, faisant croire à un couple heureux alors qu'il se meurt à l'intérieur, ne vivant que pour les nuits. Elle n'est pas encore enceinte, risible sachant que je les entends baiser presque chaque soir… le conseil a rien trouvé de mieux comme torture de les faire habiter trois étages sous mon appartement.

**Six nineteen and I know I'm ready.  
**_Six heures dix-neuf et je sais que je suis prêt  
_**Drive me off the mountain  
**_Conduis-moi hors de la montagne_

En fermant les yeux, à l'écoute de ces jérémiades féminines, on se rend compte que Sasuke n'y répond pas, il gémit pas, je doute même qu'il arrive à jouir certaines fois. J'imagine bien ses yeux noirs fermés, le visage pâle et tendu par le dégoût, concentré alors qu'il imagine sûrement baiser quelqu'un d'autre… un ricanement amusé m'échappe à cette idée, prenant une bouffée de cette cigarette qui me fait plisser les yeux. C'est la vérité après tout.

**You'll Burn and I'll eat your ashes.  
**_Tu brûleras et je mangerai tes cendres  
_**Impossible we're seducing our corpse.  
**_Impossible nous séduisons nos cadavres_

Comme chaque nuit, j'entends ces cris, l'imaginant ensuite la quitter avec un regard de haine et d'écœurement. Je l'entends partir dans la salle de bain où il doit se savonner furieusement, refusant d'avoir son odeur sur lui alors qu'il se gorge facilement de la mienne.

Un léger « pouf » se fait entendre, me faisant rire froidement, c'est l'heure.

Comme toujours le clone le remplacera dans ce lit de torture, je le verrai ensuite entrer chez moi, se fichant des deux ANBU qui savent sa venue mais qui s'en foutent, fermant les yeux devant cette « trahison » envers « Mme Uchiha ». Comme la veille, il se mettra à poil, frémissant sous mon regard avant de se coucher près de moi, se blottissant contre ma peau comme un gosse… ce qu'il est. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu d'enfance et au moment où il en a eu le plus besoin, à son retour presque traumatisé, ils l'ont marié de force en lui refusant ce « frère » qu'il recherchait.

**If I was your vampire  
**_Si j'étais ton vampire  
_**Death waits for no one.  
**_La mort n'attend pour personne_

Un bruit se fait entendre, me faisant rouvrir lentement les yeux. Il est là, me regardant de ses yeux sombres à la fois doux et tristes, je lui fais un signe pour qu'il avance, sans une parole, il sait très bien que ma voix commence à ne plus sortir à cause de la fumée que j'inhale.

Un mal pour un bien peut être.

Je le vois se dessaper rapidement, regardant sa chair et souriant en coin quand je vois une trace sur son dos où je l'avais mordu un jour. Mes crocs ont laissé une blessure profonde qui ne risque pas de guérir. Nu, il se tourne vers moi alors que j'écrase lentement ma cigarette dans le cendrier plein près de mon lit. Sasuke s'agenouille sur le lit et s'allonge entre mes jambes, ses bras se nouent autour de ma taille tandis qu'il blottit son visage contre mon ventre, sentant dans ses cheveux ma main se promener. Ses bras se crispent alors que les visions de ce « viol » inversé reviennent en lui, un sanglot étouffé par ma peau résonne contre moi, me faisant fermer les yeux… c'est le même cirque chaque nuit.

**Hold my hands across your face  
**_J'enlace ton visage de mes mains_

Chaque nuit, il me rejoint, tremblant devant ces actes qui le révulsent. Chaque nuit, il se blottit contre moi comme un enfant terrifié, pleurant presque en silence alors que son cœur saigne. Chaque nuit, il essaie de se coller encore plus, semblant vouloir entrer dans mon corps pour ne faire qu'un… Comme chaque nuit, il soulève son visage si beau et pâle, me regarde et me dit…

« Je t'aime, Naruto… j'en peux plus… je ne veux plus… Je ne veux… que toi… que toi ! »

**Because I think our time has come.  
**_Parce que je crois que notre temps est venu_

Ils ignorent qu'ils sont en train de tuer petit à petit deux des ninjas les plus prometteurs de leur génération, les plus forts… Ouais… ils ont eu leur Uchiha… ils auront sa mort sur la conscience… je sais que dès que je mourrai, il se tuera à la suite… c'est sans aucun doute qu'il me suivra.

**If I was your vampire  
**_Si j'étais ton vampire  
_**Certain as the moon  
**_Certain, comme la lune_

Je plonge ma main dans ses cheveux, souriant tristement sous son regard devenu plus brillant, content de mon sourire qui se fait plus rare ces temps-ci. J'approche ma bouche de son front pour lui souffler ma réponse avant de l'embrasser.

**Instead of killing time  
**_Au lieu de tuer le temps  
_**We'll have each other till the sun.  
**_Nous serions l'un à l'autre jusqu'à l'aube._

Comme chaque nuit, les larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues pâles comme la lune. Comme chaque nuit, il essaie d'oublier cette « vie » avec elle, se gorgeant la nuit de ma présence pour pouvoir passer cette journée en enfer.

**This is where it starts  
**_C'est ici que ça commence_

Chaque nuit, le même rituel, ces mêmes phrases…

**This is where it will end  
**_C'est ici que ça finira_

… Un putain d'éternel recommencement…

**Here comes the moon again...  
**_La lune revient encore…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Euh… bin voilà quoi ? Ca m'a trotté dans la douche, c'est fait en 1h… court… sombre…**

**Et pas de mort ! C'est y pas merveilleux ?**

**Kissou, à pluche !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Playlist** :

Marilyn Manson – If I was your vampire

* * *

**Sasuke et Naruto regardent fixement l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'essaie de sauver Itachi...**

**Naruto** : Mais... c'est quoi cette chanson de malade ?

**Sasuke** : Elle l'influence !! ***tremble*** Elle la pousse dans le dark !!!

**Itachi** : Elle est très jolie cette chanson...

**Sasuke** : Mais... mais... j'suis marié à une fille ***sanglote nerveusement et tremble encore plus*** comment elle a pu me foutre avec une fille !!!

**Naruto** : Et en plus, il couche avec !!!

**Sasuke part précipitamment dans les toilettes et les deux hommes entendent avec dégoût les haut-le-cœur violents de Sasuke.**

**Itachi** : Heurk

**Naruto** : Pauvre chouchou... quoi que je suis pas mieux, obligé d'écouter ça et de me tuer à la clope... elle a pas trouvé autre chose ?

**Itachi** : Je sais pas...

**Naruto en soupirant **: Au moins... on est à deux quand même...

**Itachi** : Mouais... je vous plains là...

**Naruto en pleurant** : Merci


	2. Domination

**Genre** : AR/Shonen-ai/Drama/HC/OS/OOC possible

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke.

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note 1** : POV de Sasuke

**Note 2** : Spoil possible pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans bien que la fiction se passe après ;)

**Note 3** : Il est conseillé d'envoyer la musique tout en lisant pour vous plonger dans l'état d'esprit assez noir de la fic…

* * *

Une odeur de moisi et d'humidité se répand autour de moi alors que je reprends connaissance après ce combat contre l'autre abruti, ce blond qui devrait être mort, au moins, il me ferait plus chier… quoi que là, il a arrêté de me hurler de revenir, peut-être que me voir dans la cape de l'Akatsuki l'a calmé. Encore cette odeur qui me fout la gerbe, on n'est pourtant pas retourné à Oto…

Un bruit de pas se dirige vers moi, j'entrouvre mes yeux noirs et je vois attachés face à moi, visibles à travers les barreaux de ma cellule, Juugo, un anneau inhibiteur de chakra autour du cou alors que près de lui Karin se tient agenouillée, les bras dans le dos, sa cape à moitié ouverte dévoile les morsure qui marquent son corps… une utilité comme une autre de cette fille qui gravite autour de moi… de même que Juugo qui a eu son utilité en me soignant en me filant les cellules de son corps, le faisant rapetisser… Où était le poisson ?

- Où est Suigetsu ? demandais-je

Ma voix résonne faiblement, mais attire le regard des deux prisonniers sur moi, Karin essayant de se remettre sur ses jambes mais n'y arrivant pas. De son regard élargi, elle doit encore se demander comment je suis encore en vie… disons que ce crétin n'a peut-être pas pu rompre ce lien qu'on aurait encore selon lui… pathétique.

- Sasuke-kun… ça va ?

- Où est Suigetsu ? insistais-je

- Ils l'ont enfermé dans un caisson spécial, et ont confisqué ses épées.

Putain, il a dû ruer dans les brancards déjà qu'il en avait chié pour avoir Sahameda de Kisame, une bonne chose que cette grenouille verte de Konoha… Gros-sourcil sensei comme l'appelait l'abruti dans le temps, et sa team soit passée avant et l'ait fini… donc les lui retirer, on peut comprendre que…

Les pas qui venaient vers moi se stoppèrent devant la lourde porte en bois qui ferme l'espace des cachots, amenant notre regard sur la chevelure blonde qui se profile à travers la petite grille de la porte… Que nous voulait ce crétin ? Se réjouir de mon retour ?

La porte s'ouvre lentement, je dirais qu'il veut soigner son entrée, comme d'habitude… pourtant, un regard sur Juugo qui se plaque au mur et Karin qui se remet à genoux en le voyant me fait tiquer, Naruto n'est pas quelqu'un de cruel, donc pourquoi une telle réaction ? De mes yeux noirs, je le parcours, notant les différences, cette cape rouge et noir qui le cintre, un lien d'or ramenant les pans sur sa poitrine, la tenue noire des ANBU, glissée dessous avec des sandales de même couleur. Son bandeau est toujours sur son front alors qu'aucun sourire ne décontracte ses traits. On voit qu'il a vieilli, son visage garde une cicatrice sur une joue, elle a été faite par Kyuubi lorsqu'il s'est débattu pour ressortir… le pauvre n'empêche, goûter à la semi-liberté pour qu'un crétin blond le remette dans sa cage, il y a de quoi péter un joint.

Le crétin se poste face à moi et plonge son regard dans le mien, me surprenant par la nuance glaciale qui en ressort… d'une main, il ouvre cette cellule particulière, un luxe pour un Uchiha comme moi, avant de s'avancer devant ma paillasse…

- Debout…

- Va chier !

Il croit quoi, que je vais me lever pour sa gueule ? Plutôt crever… un rapide coup de pied de sa part me fait cracher du sang, je peux ressentir une douleur ignoble parcourir mon corps alors que du plat du pied, il heurte violemment mes côtes… au son produit, je dirais qu'il vient de m'en casser une… du sang ruisselle sur mon menton quand je sens une de ses mains se glisser dans mes cheveux pour en attraper une grosse poignée, décollant presque mon cuir chevelu de mon crâne dans sa colère.

- Debout, Uchiha ! marmonne-t-il entre ses dents

- Va te faire foutre ! grognais-je

Un coup de poing s'en suit, brisant mon arcade sourcilière qui se met à pisser du sang. Un bruit sourd résonne dans mes oreilles alors que je ferme les yeux sous la douleur… ce mec…

- Je te tuerai…

- Ah ouais ? Mais Uchiha, tu ne l'as pas fait avant, c'est pas maintenant que tu croupis dans ta merde que tu y arriveras, pas vrai ?

Le grincement de mes dents se fait entendre alors que je lui lance un regard meurtrier, refusant de voir ce visage que je ne lui connais pas, ce putain de mort n'est pas celui auquel j'avais l'habitude de penser comme étant mon meilleur ennemi. Douloureusement, je me redresse, m'aidant du mur et du fait qu'il me tire la peau du crâne vers le haut, accélérant mon mouvement d'un coup de pied lorsque je prends trop de temps à son goût. Quand je me retrouve face à lui, je lâche un sourire narquois avant d'y cracher à la gueule. Du sang s'écoule le long de sa joue, venant mourir sur le coin de sa bouche alors que d'un coup de langue et d'un sourire froid, il le lèche, me faisant me raidir sous son regard.

Ce mec n'est pas mon meilleur ennemi… il est pire…

- Prêt à être ma chienne, Uchiha ?

Je ne réponds pas mais essaye d'y coller un coup de genoux dans le ventre pour le dégager de ma face, ce qui le fait rire vu que mes pieds sont attachés par une chaîne bloquée dans le mur, me faisant me courber vers le bas alors que je retombe sur un genou, les cheveux tirés vers le haut par cette main encore là. Des larmes indésirables me montent aux yeux alors qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien, clairement amusé de me voir dans cet état.

- Tu sais quoi, petite chienne…

- Ta gueule, enflure !

- … Tss… va vraiment falloir te dresser toi, hein ?

Sur ces mots, je le vois lever un poing qui vient heurter ma joue, me projetant contre le mur derrière moi alors que sa main vient se refermer sur mon cou, me bloquant un peu la respiration. Son visage se rapproche du mien alors que son sourire narquois me nargue. Je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer quoi que ce soit qu'il me prend les lèvres dans un baiser punitif.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, la nausée me prend brusquement en le sentant me mordre la lèvre avec brutalité… Je n'ai été embrassé que deux fois dans ma vie… au temps de l'académie quand Naruto m'est tombé dessus, nous provoquant un haut-le-cœur à tous les deux devant cette brusquerie qui nous avait presque cassé une dent et là… tandis que sa langue viole ma bouche avec une violence inouïe, j'essaie de le mordre à mon tour mais sa main sur ma jugulaire se resserre me faisant haleter tandis que du sang se répand dans ma bouche et la sienne, venu d'une coupure sur la lèvre du bas, lui arrachant un grognement de bête tandis qu'il se recule, me faisant voir sa bouche rougie par mon sang. Il se pourlèche les lèvres comme un animal en relâchant la pression sur mon cou me laissant respirer librement.

- Tu sais quoi, chienne ?

- Crève !

- Le conseil m'a offert un jouet quand j'ai découvert seize ans après que j'étais le fils du Quatrième…

- …

Je l'écoute, je suis obligé de l'écouter alors qu'il se recule lentement, venant se poster face aux barreaux de la cellule, regardant Karin avec ce qui semble être un regard froid qui la fait frémir de peur, je peux le voir d'ici.

- J'ai refusé dans le temps… Là, après avoir totalement soumis Kyuubi, ils me proposent encore une fois un jouet… faut bien m'occuper selon eux entre les missions à haut risque…

- J'en ai rien à foutre, casse-toi et crève ! lui lançais-je

Je ne veux pas savoir ce que cet animal pense, je ne veux pas songer à ce qu'aurait été la vie de Naruto sans Kyuubi, sans Madara qui l'a introduit à Konoha… sans moi qui l'ai rejeté sans arrêt malgré tout…

- En fait… je viens de trouver lequel…

- Quoi ? Naruto ! Répond-moi !! hurlais-je sous son silence

- Voyons, petite chienne… tu sauras très bien quoi faire, ne t'inquiète pas…

La stupeur me fait taire un instant avant que dans son regard presque haineux, je vois un vide, un manque… qui…

- Naruto, où est Sakura ? Kakas…

Sans qu'il ne me réponde, je le vois lever la main qui tient maintenant une des miennes, la posant sur le mur derrière tandis que son regard bleuté reste dans le mien, calme, ne laissant rien deviner de ce qu'il compte faire. Une douleur sourde me fait hurler violemment tandis que mon corps se cambre, formant un arc contre le mur. Son chakra… putain, il s'en sert pour me rompre les os, l'envoyant violemment dans ma main comme un Hyuuga. Je vois, dans un nuage de clarté, un entraînement avec Neji ou la petite Hyuuga… il me lâche lentement, sans me quitter des yeux, sans une expression face à mes yeux remplis de larmes de douleur et de haine.

Naruto part lentement de ma cellule, je l'entends parler au garde qui lui donne maintenant du « Naruto-sama » à tout va… depuis qu'il a acquis le senjutsu, le blond était respecté, depuis Pain, admiré… depuis qu'il m'a vaincu… craint.

Cet homme n'est pas mon meilleur ami… celui-ci est mort à mes seize ans… je l'entends parler d'une voix sourde à une autre personne et au chakra que celle-ci dégage, je reconnais Sakura.

Putain, encore une fangirl, je suis servi, déjà l'autre mort en sursis qui se prends pour le maître d'un Uchiha et maintenant ça…

La porte se rouvre une seconde fois, laissant place à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses que Karin avait combattue et contre qui elle avait lamentablement perdu. Je vois à son regard que l'ancienne ninja d'Oto tremble en voyant mon ancienne équipière. Celle-ci porte un short court sous un haut beige et des gants, ornés de plaques décorées du symbole de Konoha, recouvrent ses mains. Son visage est fermé, ses yeux un instant tristes en me regardant virent à la haine en voyant les reste de la cape de l'Akatsuki sur mon dos.

Sakura entre enfin dans ma cellule alors que je reste assis où je me suis effondré après le départ de Naruto… sans un mot, elle soigne brusquement ma côte cassée et je me tends sous le manque de douceur. Mon regard se porte sur ses mains et je vois maintenant parfaitement les plaques… l'une d'elle est éraflée et semble ancienne, dans un coin, « Pour toujours, sensei » y est gravé alors que l'autre « Merci » reste simple.

- Qui…

- En quoi ça te regarde, Uchiha ?

Sa voix me fait la regarder tandis qu'elle soigne ma main, Naruto a pas fait dans la dentelle car elle fronce les sourcils en voyant l'état de ma chair. Une fois soignée, elle se relève et commence à partir sans rien rajouter, fermant la grille derrière elle et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Je dois m'attendre à une visite de Kakashi également ? lançais-je en ricanant.

Son dos se crispe tandis qu'elle se stoppe dos à moi, son regard devenu haineux se porte dans ma direction alors qu'elle se retourne à moitié, me dévisageant avec dégoût.

- Ne parle plus jamais de lui, déserteur…

- Qu…

- Kakashi-sensei était un homme comme jamais tu n'aurais pu être, un homme bon et un ninja courageux et fort… tu ne vaux même pas la merde qu'il aurait pu y avoir sous ses chaussures…

« Etait »… il était renseigné maintenant… sa voix me coupe dans mes pensées alors qu'elle part lentement, continuant de parler sans émotion.

- Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé, Uchiha… et oublie ta « vengeance » contre le conseil…

- Quoi ?

- Tsunade-sama les a faits abattre, il y a deux ans pour trahison envers Konoha, complot avec Danzou et massacre du clan Uchiha…

- … Mais…

- Jamais tu n'aurais dû douter de l'intégrité de Konoha, Uchiha... courage avec ton futur maître… chien.

Sa voix se coupe tandis qu'elle sort de la salle à son tour… j'enfouis mon visage dans mes genoux, j'ai tout perdu… effectivement…

Je n'ai récolté que ce que j'ai semé…

* * *

**Bon, promis, je ficke pu sur cette chanson XD (logiquement)**

**Promis Tamaki…**

* * *

**Playlist** :

Marilyn Manson – If I was your vampire

* * *

**Sasuke regarde avec un tic nerveux à l'oeil la fickette terminée sur un thème musical déjà entendu... le jeune homme ouvre la bouche, la referme avant de souffler entre ses dents** : Mais, c'est quoi c'te merde

**Naruto, la bouche ouverte** : Mais, c'est quoi... ça ?

**Itachi, content d'être mort sur ce coup** : Sauvé

**Sasuke** : Où elle voit que le crétin est plus fort que moi ?

**Naruto** : Où elle a vu que je suis sans pitié ?

**Itachi** : Où elle est d'ailleurs ?

**Sasuke** : Mais... mais... mais... il me cogne en plus ce con !!!

**Naruto** : Je le cogne !!!! et je... ***rougis violemment*** je fais de lui... ma... ch...

**Sasuke secoue Naruto par le cou** : Tais-toi !!!! Ne le dis pas !!!!

**Itachi** : Oui oui, il fait de toi sa chienne, faut le dire...

**Sasuke** : Mais... où elle a vu qu'un Uchiha se soumets comme ça elle ? On est les meilleurs... on est fort... on est...

**Naruto marmonne** : Vous êtes presque tous morts sauf une relique et toi, donc écrase...

**Sasuke** : ...

**Itachi** : Naruto-kun... que je sache...

**Naruto** : Ah non, désolé, on sait pas où est ma mère !!! NIAHAH

**Itachi, une gouttes de sueur annonçant sa stupeur coulant le long de sa tempe** : Ouais... si tu le dis...

**Les deux se tournent vers Sasuke, occupé à essayer de pirater l'ordinateur protégé...**

**Itachi** : Mais je le crois pas !

**Naruto** : Il va virer hackeur de sa faute !!

**Sasuke** : Je l'aurais !!! Mouahahahahaha !!!!

**Itachi et Naruto** : Et il vire totalement psychotique...

**Itachi et Naruto** : Et il vire totalement psychotique...


	3. Memories

Genre : AR/Shonen-ai/Drama/OS  
Pairing : Aucun  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...  
Note 1 : POV de Sakura  
Note 2 : Spoil possible pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans bien que la fiction se passe après ;)  
Note 3 : Il est conseillé d'envoyer la musique tout en lisant pour vous plonger dans l'état d'esprit assez triste de la fic…  


* * *

J'ai beau les regarder avec effarement, leurs regards sombres et tristes ne m'aident pas.

Comment peuvent-ils songer faire ça à l'un des leurs, leur ami, leur lumière ? Comment peuvent-ils me demander de l'amener à ce trou noir où il plongera inconsciemment ?

- Sakura… tu sais très bien qu'il court à sa perte en poursuivant Sasuke… lâcha Kiba  
- Mais… c'est son ami, vous ne pouvez pas lui enlever ça !

Ma phrase résonne dans le silence alors que le maître-chien échange un regard triste avec Hinata, encore faible après l'offensive de Pain sur le village il y a cinq mois. Cette attaque avait, semble-t-il, déboussolé Naruto avec les révélations coup sur coup qu'il subit ce jour-là. Son père, les raisons de la haine de Nagato qu'il me raconta ensuite, désirant se soulager. La perte de Kakashi, si proche de celle de Jiraiya le brisa et le fit devenir dépressif. Il ne se rattachait qu'à moi et à Sasuke encore en fuite, restant près de moi comme un enfant à qui on a pris son rêve.

C'est cette attitude étrange pour notre blond préféré qui a inquiété Tsunade-sama et tous les autres, réunissant ce jour le conseil en compagnie de notre génération, et de tous ceux qui appréciaient le jeune homme. Ils veulent décider ce qu'ils feront « de lui », de son mental troublé…

« L'Uchiha est un nukenin, il ne reviendra pas à Konoha après s'être affilié à l'Akatsuki ! » remarqua un vieux du conseil sous mon regard devenu très froid, vert étincelant sous les lumières qui éclairent la pièce.

Je n'ai jamais pu les blairer ces vieux manipulateurs qui oeuvrent dans l'ombre. Comment osent-ils parler sur Sasuke ? Sur Naruto ? Eux qui n'ont jamais compris ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux ?

« Le Jinchuuriki doit être protégé mentalement et sa mémoire effacée » continua la vieille.

« Le jinchuuriki » voilà le problème. Naruto serait un ninja sans « complication interne », il ne serait pas soumis à cette protection pour leur propre intérêt, ils désirent l'avoir sous leur coupe, sans souvenir de ce qui fait qu'il est Naruto.

- Vous voulez le tuer… soufflais-je  
- Non, nous désirons le sauver ! contra Tsunade  
- Tsunade-sama, avec tout mon respect, je ne crois pas qu'en lui retirant sa mémoire, vous le sauverez, vous allez lui ôter tout ce qui le pousse à avancer, ses souvenirs…  
- Justement, ses souvenirs le font souffrir, c'est notre devoir de l'aider comme on peut.  
- En lui ôtant tout souvenir de quoi ? De son enfance à souffrir ? Du départ de Sasuke ? De la mort de ses sensei ? De quoi ? criais-je  
- Sakura… commença Shikamaru… comprends-nous…  
- Pas toi, Shikamaru, ne me demande pas de vous comprendre. Vous allez en faire un autre homme pour votre propre bien. Lui avez-vous demandé son avis ?  
- Il sera buté sur Sasuke, comme il l'a toujours fait. remarqua Neji  
- Pourquoi à ton avis ?  
- Pour cette promesse qu'il t'a faite, peut-être ? lâcha une petite voix froide.

Mon regard sur Hinata se fait dur, elle qui avait essayé de sauver Naruto avait manqué de faire sortir le Kyuubi dans la haine de Naruto. Il n'y avait eu que la « venue » surprenante du père de celui-ci dans son esprit pour qu'il se calme, sans ça... Je recule d'un pas sous leurs regards, le visage fermé et me détourne sans une parole, sortant de la pièce sans un regard en ignorant leurs appels.

S'ils veulent faire ça, ce sera sans moi et sans Naruto que je vais aller retrouver et protéger. Un bon nombre de fois il l'a fait pour moi, subissant tout, même pour le village…

- Sakura-chan ?

La voix devant moi m'interpelle, je la reconnais comme celle de Naruto. Il est là, à presque cinq mètres de moi, son regard azur interrogateur sous ses cheveux blonds qui lui retombent sur le front. Ils n'ont même pas eu le courage de lui laisser mettre son bandeau frontal alors qu'il est encore en tee-shirt noir, les bras le long de son corps. Naruto est poussé dans le dos par trois ANBU, désirant le faire entrer dans une pièce où plusieurs bougies sont sur le sol, où un sceau s'étale en large et où Ibiki se tient dans un coin de la pièce.

- Naruto… Naruto, n'entre pas là !  
- Sakura ! m'appelle une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Tsunade.

Je me retourne vers elle et la vois secouer la tête distinctement alors que derrière moi, les trois ANBU terminent de pousser Naruto dans la salle. Je bondis sur la cloison, entendant quelques bruits étouffés alors qu'ils doivent le faire allonger sur le sol. Je lève mon poing fermé et concentre mon chakra tandis qu'un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit, nous faisant tous nous figer avec un frisson glacial.

Dehors, un éclair déchire le ciel, frappant violemment le cratère qui est au centre du village, faisant trembler le sol.

Ce cri ignoble continue alors qu'on m'attrape pour que je ne détruise pas cette barrière qui m'empêche de le protéger. Je sais très bien qu'il risquerait la mort si j'interviens mais ça…

« Sakura !! » Les larmes s'écoulent sur mes joues tandis qu'ils commencent à réaliser les conséquences de leurs actes, il nous oublie tous un par un… « Sakura ! » Sa voix commence à se faire faible, même sa volonté ne peut rien contre ce jutsu de rang S, destruction de la mémoire en zone noire, la plus élevée pour un « enfant ». Un sanglot m'échappe alors que celui qui me retient, Neji je crois, se prend mon poing dans le torse, le propulsant contre le mur alors qu'un autre vient me maintenir au sol.

J'ai mal ! Oh dieu, je suis inutile, si inutile alors que mon meilleur ami se fait torturer dans la pièce proche de moi et que ces soi-disant amis m'empêchent d'aller le sauver.

« Sasuke » le hurlement nous figent tous, la voix s'est coupée brusquement après ce bruit qui fit trembler les murs à l'exemple de la tempête qui ravage le pays du Feu. La porte se rouvre peu de temps après sur la silhouette titubante d'Ibiki qui se frotte les yeux d'une main, et hoche la tête vers Tsunade.

Mon regard s'écarquille alors que ma respiration se coupe. Je le vois sur le sol, un sceau de couleur bleuté lui barre le front, celui qui lui a retiré toute sa mémoire. Neji près de moi se fige à son tour à la vue de son sceau et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la haine, ce sentiment ignoble qui nous prend quand ce qui est le plus cher pour nous nous est retiré.

Maintenant, je comprends Sasuke, je comprends Naruto… je les hais, tous autant qu'ils sont pour ça, pour cet acte contre lui, celui qui nous permettait d'avancer sans se soucier de l'avenir.

Contre l'homme que j'en suis venue à aimer malgré moi de ce même amour que j'ai pour Sasuke, malgré les années passées.

- Sakura-san… commença Neji  
- Sois heureux, Neji… tu n'es plus le seul prisonnier d'une cage…

Ma voix se coupe sèchement après avoir résonné. Tous me regardent avec inquiétude alors que je me dirige dans la salle pour atteindre Naruto, posant une main recouverte de chakra vert sur son torse pour voir s'il n'a rien d'autre mais non, ils n'ont fait que lui retirer sa mémoire.

Sous mes yeux embués de larmes, ses azurs s'ouvrent lentement le faisant regarder le plafond d'un air vide. Un gémissement m'échappe alors que je ne peux que voir un gouffre sans fond dans ses yeux. Leur lueur est partie, notre Naruto est mort et ce, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à trouver une solution à ce sceau, une méthode pour l'enlever.

- Sakura ! m'appelle Tsunade-sama  
- Il n'a rien d'autre… je vais m'en occuper…  
- Des médecins vont s'en charger, Kiba, Shino, allez le souten…  
- Non ! coupais-je. Vous en avez assez fait… c'est à moi de le soigner au mieux et vaut mieux pour votre sécurité que vous ne vous mettiez pas sur mon chemin.

Mon regard les fait se figer, ils doivent avoir l'impression de voir le regard de Sasuke à ce moment, hautain, froid et meurtrier. Ils reculent d'un pas sous ma façon de regarder, je ne suis peut être pas aussi puissante que Naruto et Sasuke, mais j'ai été à bonne école avec Tsunade.

« Les trois nouveau sannin » Cette appellation que j'ai entendu, lâchée par Iruka en souriant faiblement, me passant la main sur le front le lendemain de l'attaque de Pain se rappelle à moi, me faisant détourner les yeux sur mon ami.

Je passe un bras de Naruto au-dessus de mes épaules et le hisse contre moi alors que Sai l'attrape de l'autre côté, silencieux jusque-là mais tout aussi rebuté de perdre ce Naruto qu'il venait d'apprendre à connaître.

Tous trois partons lentement, traînant un peu notre ami en silence alors qu'il ne réagit pas pour le moment, encore groggy de l'épreuve mais je vois bientôt ses yeux se tourner vers moi alors qu'une intense concentration se fait. Sa voix sort faiblement, uniquement entendue par Sai et moi.

« Sa… ku… ra… chan… » Je manque de perdre le contrôle sur mes émotions alors que mon regard se fige dans le sien. Je ne dois rien montrer de ma joie sous cette surprise alors qu'il continue faiblement à me parler, son murmure se perdant dans l'orage au dehors, démarré depuis le début du jutsu comme une mise en garde céleste.

Je vois Naruto tourner les yeux vers Sai et sourire très légèrement, le soulagement se lit sur son visage alors qu'un faible « Sasuke » sort de sa bouche, ce à quoi, Sai secoue lentement la tête en se présentant, ignorant le regard déçu du blond à nos côtés. Naruto répète son prénom comme pour essayer de s'en souvenir avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers moi.

« Sa… sasu… ke… où… où » Je lui caresse la joue d'une main en fixant ce sceau qui rougeoie encore un peu avant de se ternir, le faisant s'évanouir.

Je ne sais pas s'il se souviendra de tout à son réveil, s'il se souviendra même de moi ou d'un autre, s'il se souviendra de l'équipe sept mais je ne peux que garder l'espoir…

Espoir que celui que Naruto attend depuis si longtemps revienne… et qu'il puisse lui retirer ce sceau…

Sasuke… reviens-nous… s'il te plait…  


* * *

  
Musique : Withing Temptation - Memories

* * *

La suite sera publiée en Janvier, à plus ^^

* * *

Sasuke : ... euh...  
Hagane : ...  
Naruto déglutit : Dis, j'ai fait quoi pour que je trinque ?  
Sasuke : J'suis même pas là ?  
Hagane : ...  
Sasuke : Oh ! L'espèce d'auteur à l'arret là ! J'te parle !  
Naruto : Sasuke, arrête ça, tu vas encore la vexer !

Hagane tends son index vers Sasuke et l'agite sans le regarder, marmonnant dans ses dents...

Sasuke : Bon, elle nous fait quoi cette cruche encore...  
Hagane avec un rictus : Je t'avada kédavra-ise mentalement, très cher...  
Sasuke et Naruto : Tu le/me quoi ?

Hagane lance une chanson à plein tube, faisant résonner le célèbre "Fuck you" de Lily Allen.

Naruto : ... Toi, tu vas en chier pour qu'elle reficke positif sur toi...  
Sasuke : Elle a une année d'avance, j'ai largement le temps de la refoutre de mon côté d'ici l'arrête des fics.  
Naruto : Pas con...


	4. Bulletproof

**Genre** : AR/Shonen-ai/Drama/OS

**Pairing** : léger SasuNaru et SaiSaku en louchant XD

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note 1** : POV de Sakura

**Note 2** : Spoil possible pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans bien que la fiction se passe après ;)

**Note 3** : Il est conseillé d'envoyer la musique tout en lisant pour vous plonger dans l'état d'esprit assez triste de la fic…

**Note spéciale **: Je sais que j'avais dit « pas de suite aux instant sombre » mais disons que j'ai eu la musique qui me l'a déclenchée… pas bien ça T_T, vous avez donc la suite de « Memories » ci-dessous et NON, je ne ferai pas de suite à cette suite.

* * *

Encore une fois il se réveille en hurlant, le corps raidi par une douleur mentale et les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Encore une fois, il refuse notre aide pour panser ses blessures sur son lit ou dans un coin de la pièce alors qu'avec Sai, j'attends qu'il se calme et nous laisse approcher.

Ils avaient cru qu'en lui retirant sa mémoire, son seul point de repère, tout redeviendrait « normal » pourtant… le jeune homme face à nous est complètement différent de l'ancien Naruto Uzumaki, plus méfiant et sauvage dans ses actes. Il ne se rappelle de rien et, au lieu de redevenir un « enfant » comme tous le croyaient, il est resté homme mais avec un instinct sombre et mélancolique.

Je me souviens encore de sa voix tremblante quand je l'ai sorti de cette salle avec Sai, son « Sakura-chan » interrogatif et fragile qui m'avait fait pleurer longtemps après ça, son « Sasuke » également… je sais très bien que c'est lui qui le hante dans son sommeil. Sa présence lui manque, c'est clairement visible lorsque nous sommes tous trois à table, Sai, Naruto et moi. La façon dont ses yeux se tournent vers la chaise vide avant qu'un froncement de sourcil ne se montre.

Sous mon regard, Naruto se calme lentement, le corps tremblant et me laisse enfin m'avancer vers lui pour que je le prenne dans mes bras. C'est le seul véritable moment où je peux le toucher. Il a après tout, tout oublié de moi, de nous… de lui-même…

- Les… les yeux rouges… ils… partent encore… pourquoi… pourquoi il me laisse…

Je ferme les yeux, pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir de qui il parle. C'est bel et bien le départ de Sasuke qui le tourmente. Naruto ne peut-il pas avoir de repos ? Même amnésique, Sasuke continue de le torturer et je prie chaque jour que ce n'est pas cette promesse qu'il m'avait faite lors de notre treizième année qui le martyrise. Je le calme doucement, lui caressant les cheveux en plongeant mes mains dans les épaisses mèches blondes, sentant pourtant que son corps se crispe sous mes paumes. L'homme que j'aime ne me reconnaît pas… se tend de tout son corps sous mes doigts et c'est, je pense, encore plus douloureux que s'il était mort.

Je me détache de lui lentement en le laissant se recoucher avant de reculer vers la porte, m'arrêtant en entendant sa voix rendue rauque par les cris.

- Sakura…

- Oui ? demandais-je.

- Qui… qui est…

- Je ne… sais pas…

- Je pense le contraire… murmura Naruto en fermant les yeux.

Sans un mot de plus, je sors de la pièce, sachant très bien que j'y reviendrais dans moins d'une heure, Naruto ayant ce genre de rêve toute la nuit. J'y suis habituée après ces mois de cohabitation avec Naruto et Sai, celui-ci refusant de laisser « ses amis » ce lien qui nous torture tous en l'absence de l'un des nôtres.

Un chakra se fait sentir près des bois où notre maisonnette est, lieu où nous pouvons être enfin tranquilles sans les regards de pitié pour le blond qui ne le comprend pas… ils n'ont pas retiré que sa mémoire, mais aussi ses capacité de ninja. Il est en « année sabbatique » pour récupérer, chose qui m'a fait rire aux éclats, l'intonation de ma voix faisant se crisper les autres alors que mon regard froid envers eux n'a pas changé, je ne décolère face à leur acte. Comment veulent-ils qu'il se remette d'une telle perte ?

Sai et moi sortons de la maison, nous éloignant avec un regard sur la porte d'entrée, Naruto doit se rendormir, affaibli par ses crises nocturnes et incessantes. Lentement, nous parcourons quelques mètres avant que Sai ne se place devant moi en protection. Face à nous, la haute silhouette vêtue de noire nous regarde de son sharingan, un sourcil levé en découvrant l'absent.

Malgré moi, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je pose mon front sur le dos de Sai, incapable de m'arrêter alors que mes poings se crispent, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma chair. J'entends le grondement que fait la voix de Sai à travers sa cage thoracique.

- Uchiha…

- Vous allez nous empêcher de passer ?

Sa voix est calme et un brin amusée, il ignore la vie dans le village depuis ce jour-là. Il ne sait pas ce que nous supportons depuis le début de l'amnésie de Naruto. Je m'éloigne de Sai, un peu calmée et vois le regard de Sasuke me dévisageait de haut en bas comme s'il évaluait mon potentiel destructeur avant que son sharingan ne revienne se poser sur mon visage pâle et mes yeux froids. Je le vois sourciller imperceptiblement alors qu'il soupire en se détournant pour avancer, se moquant de nos silhouettes dressées devant lui.

- Uchiha !

- Quoi encore ? demanda Sasuke en croisant la stature figée et noire de Sai.

- Il a besoin de toi… commença le peintre ninja.

Sasuke continue de s'éloigner sans un regard sur nous et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un pas en avant, vite arrêtée par une lame large et longue, je peux reconnaître l'épée de Zabuza tenue par un jeune homme aux dents de requin, Suigetsu à ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur la team « Taka ».

- Naruto a besoin de toi, Sasuke ! lâchais-je.

Sasuke se tétanise en nous tournant le dos. L'impact de ce prénom me fera toujours penser que je n'ai pas ma place entre eux. Ils se complètent tellement bien en se faisant malgré tout totalement confiance. L'Uchiha se retourne vers nous, le regard brillant et intense et nous regarda tous deux.

- Il n'y a vraiment qu'avec ce prénom qu'on puisse t'arrêter ! remarqua Sai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce crétin ? ricana Sasuke sans relever la remarque de son adversaire.

Je ne peux arrêter mes larmes qui s'écoulent toujours sur mes joues alors que les coéquipiers de Sasuke nous regardent en silence, conscients que le mot « interdit » pour eux avait été prononcé, « Naruto » était la seule personne à arracher une réaction de leur chef, même lorsque celui-ci était absent. Mon corps tremble de plus en plus et, alors que j'allais répondre à Sasuke, Sai me retient par l'épaule, le regard inquiet en direction de la maison.

Mon regard s'élargit avec effroi… Naruto.

- Alors ? demanda Sasuke.

- Tu ne sais pas… tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… murmurais-je.

Mon ton rauque le fait me regarder une seconde fois avant que nous nous reculions rapidement, conscient que la curiosité poussera Sasuke et son équipe à nous suivre, leurs chakras camouflés pour passer inaperçu. Nous nous retrouvons devant notre pavillon d'où résonnent déjà les hurlements de Naruto, une nouvelle fois pris dans un cauchemar. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir Sasuke se figer en entendant cette voix qu'il connaît mais déformée par la douleur et cette femme aux cheveux rouges. Son visage se crispe alors qu'elle se retient sur un jeune enfant, un instant déstabilisée en ressentant les effluves de chakra démoniaque qui s'étendent autour de la maison. Nous y sommes habitués mais eux…

J'entends Sasuke lâcher un ordre et nous suivre alors que nous traversons la maisonnette pour nous diriger vers la chambre de Naruto. A chaque cri poussé, son pas s'accélère et, d'un mouvement de bras, il nous pousse de son passage avant de fracturer la porte et se figer, le sharingan activé. Nos propos lui passent au-dessus de la tête, je doute même qu'il nous entende alors que son regard rouge sang se pose sur l'être allongé sur le lit.

Naruto est sur le dos, le corps tellement raidi par la souffrance que son dos ne touche pas le matelas, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors que des phrases décousues sortent de sa bouche. Sa tête roule sur l'oreiller un instant avant qu'il ne se rassoie de façon mécanique. Cette façon de faire est impressionnante pour quelqu'un de non habitué car Naruto n'use pas de ses mains ou autre, il bouge comme un robot, se redressant ainsi avant d'entourer ses genoux de ses bras en entrouvrant les yeux, tremblant sous la frayeur qu'il a éprouvé dans son cauchemar.

Le bruit de Sasuke s'avançant dans la pièce lui fait tourner le visage vers nous en se crispant. Ses yeux bleus brillants et cernés plongent directement dans les sharingan de Sasuke. Je vois une tempête d'émotions surgir en lui. L'étonnement, le soulagement, la colère et autre encore. Il ne sait quoi choisir et surtout… il ne sait pas pourquoi ces émotions le parcourent. Sai et moi reportons nos yeux sur Sasuke et le découvrons figé avec une lueur intense dans le regard.

En le voyant le dévorer des yeux ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je n'aurais aucune chance d'avoir une place plus importante que celle de Naruto pour lui. Le blond était l'homme de sa vie, son meilleur ami, son ennemi, son tout. Un sanglot du blond le fait se raidir dans un tremblement alors que la voix rauque et ténue de Naruto ramène notre regard sur lui.

- Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes toujours dans mes rêves ?

- …

- Pourquoi… qui es-tu ? questionna Naruto.

La question crispa encore plus Sasuke alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient au maximum. C'est dans un murmure rapide que Sai et moi lui expliquons ce qu'il s'est passé il y a de ça cinq mois. Les cauchemars du blond, cette présence qui lui manque toujours au point qu'il risque de tomber malade de fatigue. Sasuke le voit bien sur le visage du blond qui ne le quitte pas des yeux, inquiet qu'il ne parte encore une fois.

Je vois Sasuke réfléchir rapidement avant qu'il ne s'avance vers Naruto, ignorant ma main tendue vers lui pour qu'il prenne garde, le blond pouvant avoir des réactions aussi rapides qu'anormalement violentes. Sous mes yeux surpris, je vois Sasuke s'asseoir près de lui, le regardant toujours fixement avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lâcher ces phrases que je n'oublierais jamais de ma vie.

- Je vais revenir très vite, crétin…

- Pourquoi…

- Je suis ton ami… ton meilleur ami… tu restes là le temps que je parte terminer quelque chose.

- Ne le laisse pas, Sasuke ! lançais-je d'une voix menaçante.

J'étais prête à lui casser les jambes et les bras plutôt que de laisser Naruto dans cet état. Prête à mourir pour que le blond redevienne comme il était avant.

- Je ne le laisserais plus jamais dans ce village… prépare ses affaires.

- Qu… quoi ? soufflais-je, je ne suis pas décidée à laisser Naruto partir… il… il m'appartient…

- Je l'emmène avec moi.

- Je ne te laisserai pas le prendre… je viens avec lui.

- A ta guise, ne me gêne pas.

La surprise me tétanise alors que ses mots me pénètrent. Je sais qu'il m'apprécie un peu, comme une fangirl moins présente peut-être… mais de là à me dire ça, comme si je le gênais, comme si ma présence serait de trop pour lui. Son regard se lève sur moi, me détaillant avant qu'il ne le porte sur Naruto qui s'est rapproché de lui jusqu'à tenir un bout de cape, acte identique à celui qu'il avait fait avec moi à la mort de Nagato. Sasuke le prend par le cou et se penche vers lui, faisant s'élargir nos yeux alors qu'il nous tourne le dos. Il sort quelque chose de la poche intérieure de sa cape et pose son front contre celui de Naruto, son sceau ayant disparu peu de temps après son évanouissement. Je vois une des mains de l'homme que j'aime tenir le corps de mon premier amour contre lui alors qu'il ferme les yeux. Sasuke se recule avec un sourire en coin, le regard un instant doux et noir avant que le sharingan ne fasse sa réapparition tandis qu'il se retourne vers nous.

Son attention concentrée sur Sai, Sasuke se lève et le rejoint, Naruto se raidit un instant avant de se détendre en serrant quelque chose dans sa main. D'où je suis, je peux voir un collier d'argent qui me fait sourciller, l'ayant déjà vu autour du cou d'Itachi et c'est un regard interrogatif que je lance à Sasuke. Il me frôle en venant me parler à l'oreille, son souffle me fait légèrement rougir malgré tout alors qu'il me murmure de préparer toutes les affaires de Naruto, de les sceller et de prendre mon baluchon vu que j'insiste pour les accompagner…

Je pars également avec eux, je les suivrai, sachant qu'il ne me donnera jamais ce qu'il donne à Naruto mais je me contenterai d'être là pour eux, comme Sai l'est pour moi.

Sasuke ordonne à l'ANBU de la Ne de le conduire à Danzou et au conseil, ordre qui fit apparaître un sourire fin sur le visage de mon coéquipier qui me regarde une dernière fois avant de disparaître avec eux.

La fin est incertaine pour nous, mais je sais que Sasuke reviendra pour lui… il lui a promis…

Un Uchiha ne revient jamais sur sa parole.

* * *

**Sakura** : Euh... C'est ma fête ?

**Hagane** : La fête des morts est déjà passée…

**Sakura** : Sympa l'ambiance chez toi, Haganemaru-chan

**Hagane** : On a pas gardé les cochons ensemble, appelle moi… non, tout compte fait, m'appelle pas, me parle pas…

**Sakura ouvre la bouche mais se fait museler par Sai qui affiche un sourire crispé.**

**Sai** : Une colère, Haganemaru-san ?

**Hagane, toujours de dos** : Totalement dirigée, ne t'inquiète pas, Sai.

**Sai** : … NaruSasukienne ?

**Hagane** : Toujours…

**Sakura couine** : Mais… je…

**Sasuke, allongé sur Naruto à lui papouiller les cheveux dans le canapé** : Je serais toi, je partirais, Sakura… Elle t'a pas à la bonne…

**Naruto en gloussant, les mains sur les fesses de Sasuke** : Je pense aussi…

**Hagane** : Je confirme… si tu veux, j'ouvre la fenêtre, ça ira plus vite…

**Sai** : Mais… Vous êtes au cinquième étage, Haganemaru-san…

**Hagane** : Exact, je suis pas assez haut, ça fonctionnerait pas…

**Sakura** : C'est vraiment ma fête…

**Hagane** : Je crois pas non… du tout même…


	5. Apologize

**Genre** : AR/Shonen-ai/Deathfic

**Pairing** : SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note 1** : POV de Naruto

**Note 2** : Spoil possible, c'est une modification du manga avec des « et si »

**Note 3** : Il est conseillé d'envoyer la musique tout en lisant pour vous plonger dans l'état d'esprit très triste de la fic…

* * *

** One républic - Apologize**

**

* * *

**

Je crois que je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un comme je vous ai haï, vous, mes amis qui ne pensaient qu'à notre bien à tous. Vous étiez dans le vrai mais si seulement vous ne vous étiez souciés que du village et non de moi également. Vous saviez pourtant que je ne pourrais pas l'abandonner.

**I'm holding on your rope,**

_Suspendu à ta corde,_

Toi, Sakura, tu le savais pertinemment que j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui.

**Got me ten feet off the ground**

_A dix pieds au-dessus du sol_

Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris qu'il n'y avait pas que pour toi que je le recherchais, que je me battais, non ?

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette situation ?

**I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound**

_J'entends ce que tu dis mais je ne peux pas faire un bruit_

Je te vois là, agenouillée dans le sang sous mon corps pendu à une poutre, mes poignets tailladés en diagonale, les veines tranchées et la corde encore autour de mon cou, tandis que tes cris et larmes alertent tout le monde.

**You tell me that you need me**

_Tu me dis que tu as besoin de moi_

« J'ai besoin de toi, Naruto, ne me quitte pas » murmures-tu, pourtant, il n'y a plus rien à faire, tu le sais, tu l'as su en m'auscultant rapidement, je suis déjà raide et froid, pendu là depuis deux jours…

**Then you go and cut me down, but wait**

_Puis tu pars et coupes les liens, mais attends_

Je sais très bien que tu vas te le reprocher toute ta vie jusqu'à ta mort. Après tout, je me reproche bien sa mort alors pourquoi pas toi ?

« Pourquoi Naruto ! Pourquoi ? » hurles-tu, tu es en colère ? Mais Sakura, tu le sentais pourtant, non ? Non, ne t'excuse pas maintenant, tu viens de casser ta précédente rage.

**You tell me that you're sorry**

_Tu me dis que t'es désolée_

**Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**

_Que tu ne pensais pas que je te tournerais le dos, et dirais..._

Tu l'as vu dans mon regard quand la team 8 a ramené sa dépouille qu'ils avaient retrouvée pendant une mission. Tu as vu mes yeux alors que mes larmes ne pouvaient s'arrêter de couler alors que je leur prenais des mains le corps torturé de Sasuke pour le garder contre moi. Tu étais pourtant là quand j'ai hurlé ma rage entre deux sanglots alors que je lui caressais les cheveux, frôlant ses orbites vidées de ses sharingan…

C'était le seul qui ne pouvait pas mourir ni être mort dans mes bras et pourtant… Il l'était bel et bien et ça, je n'ai pu que me le reprocher, vous le reprocher…

Oh, Shikamaru, tu pleures aussi en te cachant le visage d'une main ? Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as demandé d'arrêter ? Qui l'a dit à Sakura avant qu'elle ne vienne à son tour me « persuader » de stopper mes recherches par amour pour elle ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que même si je monologue, vous ne pouvez plus m'entendre…

Ne pleure pas, Sakura, ne t'excuse pas non plus, c'est trop tard pour ça…

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

« Comment peux-tu m'abandonner ? » étrangement assez facilement, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça alors que tu sais ce que j'ai toujours pensé ? Tu te souviens ? Je ne suis revenu à la vie que pour débusquer les responsables de la situation, les derniers de l'Akatsuki. Vous l'avez pourtant vu que j'avais presque lâché Kyuubi sur Madara en passant aux sept queues, le vieux renard heureux de « clarifier la situation avec ce bâtard » comme il m'a dit…

Mais non, Yamato-taichou, rassurez-vous, j'emporte Kyuubi avec moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai acheté ces menottes anti-chakra que j'ai aux chevilles, ainsi, il ne pouvait pas me soigner ni essayer de m'en empêcher… si bien, je vais l'entendre hurler pour l'éternité vu que je vais le suivre en enfer, c'est ma place, là où sont ceux qui ne peuvent sauver un ami…

Je t'ai déjà dit, Sakura… ne t'excuse pas… Ne me supplie pas non plus de t'excuser… c'est trop tard pour ça.

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

J'ai tout fait pour toi, j'ai supporté tes coups, tes larmes, tes cris. Je t'ai aimé sans rien dire, dans l'ombre alors que tu ne voyais que lui, j'ai failli me faire tuer pour toi, plus d'une fois même. J'étais prêt à te décrocher la lune à nos treize ans… peut-être même plus à nos treize ans que maintenant.

**I'd take another chance, take a fall**

_J'aurais pris une autre opportunité, je serais tombé__  
_**Take a shot for you**

_Je me serais pris une balle pour toi_

Je voulais tellement que tu me reconnaisses comme un égal à Sasuke, que tu me voies autrement que comme le crétin que tous imaginaient à ce moment-là et petit à petit, tu l'as vu… trop tard je pense, je ne voyais déjà plus que lui.

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**

_Et j'ai besoin de toi comme un coeur a besoin d'un battement__  
_**But it's nothin new**

_Mais c'est pas nouveau__  
_**I loved you with a fire red**

_Je t'aimais d'une flamme ardente_

Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, mon cœur s'est fermé ce jour-là. Tu ne te souviens pas mes propos ? Je t'ai pourtant dit que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, que je ne pouvais pas abandonner Sasuke. Tu te rappelles ta réponse ? « Si tu m'aimes, tu arrêteras »… Je n'ai pas répondu à ton affirmation, ça ne t'a pas interpellée ?

**Now it's turning blue, and you say...**

_Maintenant la flamme tourne au bleu, et tu dis..._

« Désolée » me murmures-tu, encore accroupie à mes pieds, tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait te soulager mon pardon ? Mais…

**"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you**

_"Désolée" comme l'ange du paradis que je croyais que tu étais_

Je crois que je ne peux pas te pardonner... pas là…

**But I'm afraid...**

_Mais j'ai peur..._

Je n'ai jamais pu m'ôter Sasuke de la tête, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu me demandes de t'excuser que ça le fera. Lui mort, qui j'aurais rattrapé ? Qui aurait pu me booster pour progresser ?

Non, Tsunade, ne t'en veux pas, tu as simplement suivi la logique et avec Danzou à ta place à ce moment-là, qu'aurais-tu pu faire ? Allons, Hinata, ne pleure pas non plus, tu étais pourtant si déterminée à me prouver ton amour quand tu as fait face au corps de Tendou et au moment de cette réunion qui a scellé nos destins à tous…

J'entends presque rire Neji dans ma tête alors qu'il pleure à son tour… Le destin suce vraiment, pas vrai Neji ?

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

Arrêtez de vous excuser les gars, c'est trop tard, même si je vous entends, vous ne pourriez discerner ma réponse et même si vous l'entendiez, vous ne comprendriez pas mon refus de vous pardonner. J'aurais pu si Sasuke aurait été en vie, mais là… non.

** I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

Mon côté « gentil » m'a fait pardonner à beaucoup de monde, j'ai même pardonné à cet enfoiré d'avoir été littéralement titiller mon poumon de sa main gauche, mais là… non. Je ne peux que me reprocher ma lâcheté qui m'a fait accepter de ne pas le rechercher un temps, le temps que les « choses se tassent » pas vrai Shikamaru ? C'est pendant cette période qu'il a disparu.

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

Alors que je vous regarde à mes pieds, je sens une présence dans mon dos et je sais que toi, Sakura, tu l'ignores. Deux bras viennent s'enrouler autour de mes épaules, m'attirant contre un torse ferme alors que devant mes yeux passe une chair pâle qui garde gravé sur l'avant-bras gauche ce célèbre tatouage qu'avait aussi Orochimaru. Je le sens poser son front contre l'arrière de ma tête, le nez dans mes cheveux alors qu'il soupire un « Dobe » de cette voix rauque qui est la sienne et qui me fait sourire.

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien fou que me procure cette étreinte si douce alors que tu ne m'avais donné que du désespoir, Sakura. Je m'appuie un instant contre lui alors qu'il pose son menton sur mon épaule gauche en serrant ses bras autour de moi avant d'enfouir le bas de son visage dans le creux de mon cou, ses lèvres contre ma peau diaphane, mélangeant nos mèches de cheveux, gardant un œil noir et las sur le groupe en larmes près de nous qui sommes invisibles pour eux et le corps suspendu au plafond, ensanglanté avant de m'attirer vers la sortie.

**It's too late to apologize**

_C'est trop tard pour s'excuser_

C'est dans un courant d'air que nous nous déplaçons tous deux vers la stèle des disparus aux combats où on peut voir notre ancien sensei agenouillé face à elle alors qu'il grave deux noms sur la pierre. Sasuke et moi savons qu'il risque cher à faire ça mais nous ne pouvons que sourire tristement à son visage en larmes alors qu'il effleure nos deux noms. Il le sait déjà, il m'a vu enfiler ces menottes il y a trois jours, je l'ai fait sous ses yeux alors qu'il comprenait parfaitement la « suite logique » de cet acte.

En nous évaporant enfin vers le prochain monde, côte à côte, nous nous arrangeons pour le frôler une dernière fois, frêle étreinte glaciale qui le fait se figer alors que ses larmes s'arrêtent de couler. Le « Au revoir, Kakashi-sensei » est doucement murmuré par Sasuke alors que nous partons enfin, le regardant une dernière fois…

Je repense une seule et unique fois à Sakura en observant la silhouette noire de Sasuke près de moi, il me dévisage en haussant un sourcil narquois, sachant ce que je pense mais…

**I said it's too late to apologize**

_J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser_

Je ne peux pas pardonner ce coup-ci… pas sur ça… pas pour lui…

**I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...**

_Suspendu à ta corde, à dix pieds au-dessus du sol_

* * *

***Petit sourire nerveux* Allez, avouez… je suis une tortionnaire…**

**M'en fiche, j'ai pleuré aussi…**

* * *

**Naruto** : ... Dis-moi, Hagane...

**Hagane** : Oui chouchou ?

**Naruto** : Non, pitié… ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

**Hagane** : Naruto ?

**Naruto** : Rappelle-moi qui tu as en avatar MSN et en fond d'MSN, s'il te plait.

**Hagane, réfléchissant** : Euh, toi en mode Skully pourquoi ?

**Sasuke** : De quoi ? Depuis quand t'as le dobe version sexy sur MSN toi ?

**Hagane rougissant** : Depuis que j'ai vu l'image…

**Sasuke** : Ça vaut pas ça !... Où est l'image ?

**Naruto** : On s'en tape de l'image bordel, donc, pourquoi ?

**Sasuke et Hagane** : Pourquoi quoi ?

**Naruto** : Pourquoi tu me fais me pendre ?

**Hagane** : Une envie ?

**Naruto** : Mais t'as un grain toi… vraiment… et en prime, je ne pardonne pas aux autres ?

**Sasuke** : Mouais, OOC là, Naruto pardonne à tout…

**Hagane en roulant des yeux** : Oui, je sais, t'y titille le poumon, il te coure après, on le sait que c'est un masochiste et toi, son sadique, quelle belle paire vraiment…

**Sasuke secoue la tête, fuyant les pensées bizarres qui s'assaillent** : Euh… J'suis mort aussi ?

**Hagane, levant un pouce vainqueur** : Ouais !

**Sasuke** : Et t'es contente ?

**Hagane, relevant un pouce vainqueur** : Ouais !

**Naruto** : Mais… elle est vraiment mappée !

**Hagane, re-relevant un pouce vainqueur** : Ouais !

**Sasuke et Naruto** : Et en prime, elle se fout de notre gueule !

**Hagane, re-re-relevant un pouce vainqueur** : Ouais !


	6. The End is here

**Genre** : AR/Shonen-ai/Drama/OS

**Pairing** : léger SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

**Note 1** : POV de Sasuke

**Note 2** : Spoil possible, c'est une modification du manga avec des « et si »

**Note 3** : Il est conseillé d'envoyer la musique tout en lisant pour vous plonger dans l'état d'esprit assez sombre de la fic…

* * *

**Note spéciale : Du à un plantage de PC ces dernières semaines, il se peut que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes une majorité de reviews… j'en suis d'ailleurs désolée. J'ai tout lu, je vous remercie de tous ces commentaires très agréable, c'est toujours super d'en recevoir et encore une fois, désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu à tous T_T…**

* * *

Depuis mon retour au village, il y a de ça trois ans, je dois dire que plusieurs fois j'aurais préféré mourir. La souffrance qui est en moi est encore plus forte que pendant mon enfance alors que j'avais l'impression de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour maudit. Nous nous sommes affrontés Naruto et moi à la Vallée de la Fin, puisant tout ce que nous avions en nous pour porter ces coups si durs et puissants, déterminés l'un comme l'autre à avoir le dessus. Lui pour me ramener à la raison, moi pour partir et briser ce lien.

**Endless days**_  
Jours sans fin_

**We search for what we hold inside  
**_Nous recherchons ce que nous avons à l'intérieur_

**So hard to find  
**_Si dur à trouver_

Dire qu'il avait réussi à me faire changer d'avis, me promettant de tout faire pour m'aider, de devenir puissant avec lui, de supplier Jiraiya de les entraîner tous deux avec Kakashi pour qu'on puisse être encore plus fort. Quand je pense que nous étions côte à côte, à côté de la cascade, sans force l'un comme l'autre et que c'est là, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

**Luck turns  
**_La Chance tourne_

Personne n'a voulu me croire quand je leur ai dit qu'il avait réussi sa tache, me ramenant à la raison et qu'il était vivant quand on m'avait assommé… venu de derrière, ce coup sur ma nuque n'a pas été involontaire. On savait très bien ce qu'on faisait et à qui. Le temps que Kakashi nous rejoigne, Naruto avait disparu et moi…

Je suis mort ce jour-là.

**Will the fallen ever reach within  
**_Celui qui est tombé tendra-t-il encore la main_****

**And rise again  
**_Et s'élèvera encore_

La seule personne avec laquelle j'avais le lien le plus précieux m'avait été arrachée alors que je m'y étais fait. Pour lui, je suis resté à Konoha, le recherchant avec les autres équipes, certains méfiants envers moi. J'ai vécu avec Kakashi un long moment, celui-ci chargé de ma surveillance afin que je ne reparte pas… ce que je me refusais, m'entrainant durement avec Jiraiya, celui-ci décidé à me faire « payer » ce qui pour lui est ma faute, je n'ai rien dit et j'ai tout supporter…

Je voulais à tout prix retrouver Naruto.

**For the rest of my life  
**_Pour le reste de ma vie_

**I will find the answers  
**_Je trouverai les réponses_

Sakura s'en veut, encore maintenant, de sa disparition. Elle ne m'en tient pas rigueur et espère avec moi qu'il est quelque part malgré tous les indices qui nous amènent à penser, au fil des ans, à sa mort : son blouson éventré et ensanglanté, son bandeau frontal qui a été rendu à Iruka, inconsolable mais comme nous, persuadé qu'il est encore en vie.

**That were always here  
**_Ceux qui ont toujours été là_

**I will find the meaning this time  
**_Je trouverai la signification cette fois_

Et maintenant, nous voilà tous réunis dans ce village éventré par la puissance de Pain, un des membres de l'Akatsuki, chargé de retrouver Naruto. Si lui est ici, à tuer chaque villageois présent sur son passage, c'est un signe, tous nous le savons. Il doit être là, caché quelque part.

Kakashi se bat à mes côtés contre Tendou, ce Pain qui ressemble légèrement à notre blondinet national malgré ses cheveux roux. Il est fort, bien plus fort que nous mais nous pallions cette faiblesse avec notre Sharingan, même si je sais que Kakashi se retrouvera à l'hôpital à cause de ça.

**I will fight the end  
**_Je me battrai contre la fin_

**Till the end is here  
**_Jusqu'à ce que la fin arrive_

Je vois plus loin Tsunade essoufflée, elle a fourni le chakra nécessaire pour la sauvegarde de tous. Sakura soigne autant de personne qu'elle peut avec son chakra médical, le reste des ninjas se bat, beaucoup tombent mais essayent de se relever. Un cri de rage s'élève plus loin, venu de Konohamaru alors que je le vois se précipiter sur un autre Pain avec un clone, un rasengan à la main, petit certes mais dévastateur, le tuant sur le coup.

Il me le rappelle douloureusement, même technique, même détermination.

- Reculez tous ! lâche une voix forte près de nous.

Je jette un coup d'œil et découvre un membre de la Racine, le visage caché qui nous fait signe de nous éloigner du champ de bataille alors que Tendou le regarde fixement, étrangement attentif.

**Wasted time  
**_Temps perdu_

**With words that seem to break our will  
**_Avec les mots qui semblent briser notre volonté_

Danzou, cet enfoiré de première, a été le premier à décréter Naruto mort, voulant tirer un trait sur lui. Ce putain de conseil a refusé d'apposer son nom sur la pierre des disparus en mission, déclenchant la colère de beaucoup de ninjas, appréciant malgré tout ce blond braillard. Je sais très bien que c'est lui qui tire les ficelles et manipule le conseil. Je sens qu'il n'a pas encore tout avoué, qu'il a un atout dans sa manche qu'il refuse de nous montrer… mais lequel ?

Naruto… où es-tu donc ? Es-tu vraiment mort comme ils le disent tous ?

**They bind us still  
**_Ils nous lient cependant_

**Without a care  
**_Sans soin_

Je sais que beaucoup commencent à abandonner. Hinata a surmonté son chagrin et commence seulement maintenant à regarder vers l'avenir. Neji est retombé dans la froideur qui lui est coutumière et se montre hautain avec les autres ninjas qui n'ont pas eu la chance de côtoyer Naruto. Ino, Shikamaru et Choji sont soudés, comme toujours bien que Shikamaru porte maintenant une cicatrice sur le visage, comme son père. Cicatrice qu'il s'est infligé alors qu'il se battait contre un de ses adversaires, son kunai ripant sur la peau de sa joue pour lui faire cette marque horizontale qui l'a fait se figer… avant de rire. Il a le même genre de cicatrice que Naruto dorénavant. Kiba et Shino se serrent les coudes, comme d'habitude et entourent Hinata de leur présence alors que l'ancienne team 7… n'abandonne pas. Sakura est devenue puissante pour le retrouver, j'ai redoré le blason des Uchiha en tuant mon frère après un long combat, m'évanouissant ensuite dans les bras de Kakashi.

Dire que cela s'est passé il y a quelques mois seulement.

**They tarnish what we hold so dear  
**_Ils ternissent ce que nous jugeons si cher_

**What was once so clear  
**_Ce qui était par le passé si clair_

Un chakra lourd et pourtant reconnaissable par beaucoup d'entre nous se fait sentir, nous crispant douloureusement en entendant le bruit des chaînes qui l'accompagne. Mon corps tremble alors que sous mon regard élargi, je vois une silhouette blonde arriver. Son corps a changé, plus robuste, musclé et… jalonné de cicatrices. Je le vois venir torse nu, des chaînes anti-chakra aux poignets et au cou. Liens qui pourtant n'étouffent pas ce chakra démoniaque qui s'évade de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il avance.

**For the rest of my life  
**_Pour le reste de ma vie_

**I will find the answers  
**_Je trouverai les réponses_

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai reculé sous l'assaut de ce flux d'énergie démonique. Mon geste a attiré l'attention du blond sur moi et je me suis tétanisé. Ses yeux autrefois si lumineux, joyeux ou tristes n'étaient qu'un gouffre sans fond, abysses qui m'engloutissent alors qu'aucun sourire ne décontracte ses traits. Il a maigri, son visage est légèrement creusé bien qu'on voie parfaitement qu'il n'a manqué de rien. Même si son corps garde des cicatrices, étrange avec le Kyuubi qui devrait le soigner, son pantalon noir est en un seul morceau.

Il est sans armes, aucun kunai pour l'aider alors que ces chiens de la Racine lui détachent les mains et le cou, le faisant se crisper en craquant sa nuque.

- Tue celui qui nous attaque ! lance Danzou, qui se tient plus haut sur les gravats.

- Bien, Danzou-sama.

**That were always here  
**_Ceux qui ont toujours été là_

**I will find the meaning this time  
**_Je trouverai la signification cette fois_

Je peux voir un sourire satisfait se former sur les lèvres de Danzou alors que la voix rauque et rude de Naruto se fait entendre, résonnant dans le silence profond qui avait suivi son apparition. Sakura vient se positionner près de moi, le regard vert élargi sur Naruto qui s'accroupit en se mordant un pouce et suçotant son sang. Je peux voir le liquide rouge couler au coin de sa bouche tandis qu'un sourire dévoile ses crocs.

**I will fight the end  
**_Je me battrai contre la fin_

**Till the end is here  
**_Jusqu'à ce que la fin arrive_

Son corps bondit en avant, un rasengan se formant directement dans sa main droite alors que Pain semble surpris par cet échange. Le corps de Naruto bouge souplement, un fauve en pleine action, rapide et meurtrier.

**The end is here**

_La fin est ici_

L'attaque de rang S plonge dans le corps du Pain mécanique, éparpillant ses restes autour de nous alors que dans un mouvement gracieux, on peut voir Naruto former des signes avec ses mains pour activer ce jutsu qui lui est propre, invoquant trois clones près de lui.

**The end is here**

_La fin est ici_

Le temps s'envole alors qu'il s'amuse devant nous, détruisant avec plus ou moins de sauvagerie les corps de Pain. Certains se font positivement éventrer, d'autres ont les membres arrachés alors que Tendou lui-même recule légèrement sous le regard devenu rouge de Naruto.

**The end is here**

_La fin est ici_

C'est sans surprise que Naruto en vient à bout, même pas essoufflé et pourtant recouvert de sang. Son sang se mélange à celui des corps qu'il vient de détruire, ruisselant sur la peau blanche qui révèle qu'il n'était pas à l'air libre.

**The end is here**

_La fin est ici_

Naruto se redresse alors que Sakura accourt vers lui en pleurant, heureuse de le retrouver mais pourtant… aucune émotion ne transparaît sur le visage de Naruto qui baisse les yeux vers elle, semblant rechercher dans sa mémoire s'il la connaît. Le reste des shinobi de notre génération se presse vers lui mais son regard redevenu bleu se lève vers Danzou, semblant être en quête d'une quelconque satisfaction sur le visage bandé de l'homme.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette recherche de reconnaissance envers lui ?

**For the rest of my life  
**_Pour le reste de ma vie_

**I will find the answers  
**_Je trouverai les réponses_

Mon regard se porte sur Danzou alors qu'il fait un signe de tête à Naruto qui se dégage aussitôt, surprenant tout le monde alors qu'il s'avance. Je sais qu'il va me croiser à un moment, je sais aussi que mon regard s'emplit d'une supplique muette pour qu'il me regarde, qu'il me reconnaisse, qu'il… me pardonne…

Son corps se profile devant moi, son regard quitte Danzou et se pose sur moi, ce que j'y lis me coupe le souffle. Oui, il est soumis à Danzou, son corps agit seul, entraîné par la Racine depuis trois ans mais pourtant… cette lueur dans ses yeux m'appelle, comme un cri muet qui me fait me crisper. Mon sharingan enregistre le chakra en lui, je sais qu'il est manipulé.

Par qui ? Par quoi, je ne sais pas mais je veux le découvrir…

**That were always here  
**_Ceux qui ont toujours été là_

**I will find the meaning this time  
**_Je trouverai la signification cette fois_

Naruto passe près de moi sans aucun autre regard, me frôlant le bras, action qui me fait me retourner en prononçant son prénom. Il me regarde rapidement et encore une fois, sa demande me fait pâlir. Sans un mot, ignorant les appels autour de lui, il disparaît avec Danzou, enchaîné à nouveau, action qui n'a provoqué aucune réaction.

**I will fight the end  
**_Je me battrai contre la fin_

Neji se poste près de moi et d'un coup d'œil, me confirme ce que je sais déjà. Naruto est manipulé et oui… il sera là aussi quand j'irai le chercher. Tsunade est trop affaiblie pour le moment pour s'en rendre compte et qu'on lui dise ce qu'on a l'intention de faire. J'ignore que dans mon dos, tout un groupe observe avec haine le dos de Danzou et je me remémore ce que Naruto m'a demandé muettement…

« Tue-moi »

Il est conscient… Mais jamais je ne pourrais le faire…

Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour lui, pour mon ami, mon frère…

Mon lien le plus précieux…

**Till the end is here  
**_Jusqu'à ce que la fin arrive_

**Bin voilà quoi…**

**Bon, pas de suite :P Ils vont le chercher et lui réapprennent à penser par lui-même…**

**Oui, je sais… je suis dégueulasse d'enchaîner Naruto…**

**Qui n'y a jamais pensé ? Nu, doré, enchaîné et soumis à notre désir ?**

**…. Ok, je sors…**

* * *

Alter Bridge – The end is here

* * *

**Naruto** : C'est quoi ça ?

**Sasuke** : Oh putain, j'le crois pas, je souffre pas !

**Itachi** : … je suis mort…

**Hagane** : Ça, Naruto, ça s'appelle un Instant sombre…

**Naruto** : Je m'en tape de ta fic, c'est pas ça qui m'interpelle !

**Sasuke** : Je… je souffre pas ! M'aurait-elle pardonné ?

**Hagane** : Même pas en rêve, Sasuke, même pas en rêve…

**Naruto** : Tu vas me répondre bordel ? Ça veut dire quoi ça : « Nu, doré, enchaîné et soumis à notre désir ? »

**Itachi** : … je suis mort et elle a tué le corps de Yahiko… oh putain, elle est malade !

**Hagane** : Bon, je le sais très bien que tous te veulent comme ça, tu vas pas te choquer car c'est moi qui le dis ?

**Naruto** : Si ! Toi, c'est Itachi, toi c'est Gokudera, Yahiko ou un autre plouc, mais pas moi, bordel !

**Sasuke** : C'est vrai ça, il m'appartient !

**Naruto en soupirant** : N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait !

**Sasuke** : Bin quoi, tu m'appartiens, merde alors !

**Hagane et Naruto, les épaules s'écroulant** : Il est irrécupérable…


	7. I can't stay away

**Genre** : AR/Hurt/OS

**Pairing** : NaruSaku / SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer** :

Masashi Kishimoto est le seul propriétaire légal de ces personnages...

« I can't stay away » est une des chansons du disque « Hook me up » de « The Veronicas ».

**Note 1** : POV de Naruto

**Note 2** : Spoil possible pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans bien que la fiction se passe après )

**Note 3** : Il est conseillé d'envoyer la musique tout en lisant.

* * *

**This is wrong**

C'est mal

Et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois ici, abandonnant Sakura devant son repas pour une soi-disant "Mission ANBU" de dernière minute. Je sais qu'elle commence à se poser des questions sur mon comportement tellement il a changé ces derniers mois.

**I should be gone**

Je devrais partir

Mon front se pose sur la vitre froide tandis que je suis de l'index une goutte faisant son chemin sur la surface plate. J'entends se mouvoir le corps derrière moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir d'où ça vient, c'est lui qui m'a dit de venir… encore une fois…

**Yet here we lay**

Mais nous sommes allongés ici

J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire « non » un jour, le regarder droit dans les yeux, lui montrer ce courage que tous me louent et enfin arrêter cette seconde vie qui, pourtant, se trouve plus savoureuse que ma propre vie de ninja avec Sakura.

Je ne peux pas…

**'Cause I can't stay away**

Car je ne peux pas m'éloigner

Je me souviens encore de la première fois où je l'ai revu. Je venais de passer ANBU et j'étais en mission solo, une de ces missions secrètes confiées au futur Hokage pour tester son savoir, je l'ai trouvé sur ma route, lui que j'avais décidé de « lâcher » pour son propre bien, celui de Sakura et de Konoha.

Je ne sais pas comment on en est venus à s'agripper l'un à l'autre tandis que nos lèvres se dévoraient, révélant ce caractère que nous avons tous les deux, cette possessivité qui nous habite.

**Roses bloom**

Les roses fleurissent  
**In your dirty room**

Dans ta chambre sale

Au matin, seuls les suçons, les marques de ses dents parcouraient mon corps et lui avait disparu. J'ai mené à bien cette mission et suis retourné chez moi, à Konoha, accueillant dans mes bras une Sakura radieuse alors qu'à son doigt brillait cette bague qu'elle avait découverte pendant mon absence.

Elle a vu ces traces qui guérissaient mais n'a rien dit de plus, une « folie passagère » sûrement, de toute façon, je ne le reverrais plus…

**I come to play**

Je viens pour jouer  
**'Cause I can't stay away**

Car je ne peux pas m'éloigner

Quand je l'ai croisé une seconde fois pendant une mission en groupe avec Kiba et Neji, je n'ai pu rester loin de lui. Sous son Henge, ses yeux m'appelaient, m'attiraient… m'ensorcelaient.

Je ne peux pas lui résister, je n'en ai pas la force et encore cette nuit, troublée par nos plaintes de plaisir, j'ai pu voir la confiance qu'il avait en moi quand il s'abandonna à l'extase entre mes fesses, me faisant jouir à mon tour.

Rien que pour cette vision…

**No I can't stay away-ay**

Non, je ne peux pas m'éloigner-er

Mes coéquipiers m'ont vu revenir de là-bas, ils savent ce que je suis, que je ne trahirais jamais Konoha, même pour lui. Ils sont contre cette rencontre mais encore une fois… c'était une folie passagère, c'est ce que je croyais.

**I'm conflicted**

Je suis en conflit

Pourtant, dès que je le vois, tel un papillon attiré par la lumière, je ne peux m'empêcher de le désirer, de le vouloir.

**I inhale, now I'm addicted**

Je respire, maintenant je suis accro

Sa peau, le mouvement de son corps, son souffle qu'il a si rapide tandis qu'il plonge son visage dans mes cheveux, respirant mon odeur à s'en gorger les poumons, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la même chose…

**To this place, to you babe**

À cet endroit, à toi Chéri

Il me demande lui-même pourquoi je ne me refuse pas. Il l'a vu à mon annulaire gauche, ce fardeau qui est le mien depuis peu, poids sur mes épaules « bien pour moi » selon beaucoup de mes amis. Mais…

**I can't stay away, can't stay away**

Je ne peux pas, ne peux pas m'éloigner

Je hais ce sentiment de perte que je ressens lorsqu'il part, que je vois son dos recouvert de griffures se détourner une dernière fois à la porte alors qu'il me regarde avec cet air hautain que contredit son regard profond et fixé sur moi.

**You get up, you go down**

Tu te lèves, tu descends  
**And then we go one more round**

Et alors nous repartons pour un tour de plus

Il ne dit jamais « à bientôt » mais la phrase résonne en silence quand il referme la porte derrière lui, me laissant nu sur les draps sales de nos ébats. Je repars dans mon village près de cette femme que j'aime par habitude et non de passion. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Sakura comme je l'ai fait avec Hinata en la repoussant trop gentiment à son goût.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent… ils ne comprendraient pas de toute façon.

**It's wrong, they say**

C'est mal, ils disent

Tsunade le sait, elle voit en moi comme une mère avec son enfant. Mes secrets les mieux gardés lui sont dévoilés et elle ferme les yeux, clairement réticente à se taire mais que faire ? M'empêcher de le retrouver ? D'y aller ? C'est impossible…

**I can't stay a- I can't stay away**

Je ne peux pas - je ne peux pas m'éloigner

Ils croient que je n'ai pas essayé au début ? Dès l'envoi du premier message ? Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que je ressens, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il représente réellement pour moi… c'est pour ça que j'y vais, ce lien que j'ai avec lui…

**No I can't stay a- I can't stay away**

Non, Je ne peux pas - je ne peux pas m'éloigner

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je lui ai demandé de me tuer, de se débarrasser de moi afin que cette situation cesse, il a ri avant de me mordre dans le cou, m'arrachant une plainte rauque. « Jamais » fut sa réponse, à la fois pleine de promesses et douloureuse.

**I was numb**

Je suis paralysé

Nos rencontres se succédèrent à un rythme de plus en plus rapproché. Les premières fois, une fois tous les deux mois, ensuite toutes les trois semaines. Maintenant, c'est une fois toute les semaines voire plusieurs fois qu'il m'appelle et pour lui…

**For you I come**

Pour toi je viens  
**Night and day**

Jour et nuit

Je ne peux pas quitter mon village, ma femme, mon fardeau. Il ne me le propose même pas même si je vois dans son regard possessif sur les marques de son passage qui se fanent qu'il le désirerait, pied de nez envers ce village qu'il hait dorénavant. Je sais qu'il pourrait attaquer n'importe quand, qu'il en a la force mais…

**And I can't stay away**

Et je ne peux pas m'éloigner

Je me condamne à un esclavage envers le village pour sa propre survie car je sais qu'il n'attaquera pas pour moi. De tout ce qu'on peut dire sur lui, il ne retirera jamais sa parole et ça… il me l'a donnée dès le début, entre deux morsures, deux lèches sur mon torse bronzé et musclé.

**No I can't stay away**

Non je ne peux pas m'éloigner

J'ai songé un jour à partir. Mes amis l'ont senti, lui-même avait cette lueur d'espoir dans le regard et c'est en rentrant que Sakura m'annonça un nouveau lien, le plus puissant qui soit… elle était enceinte.

**I'm conflicted**

Je suis en conflit

Je sais très bien qu'ils m'enchaînent comme ils peuvent, espérant me garder près d'eux mais je ne peux que penser, rêver à cette liberté dangereuse dont il jouit, qu'il me propose à travers ses baisers dévorants, ses caresses langoureuses.

**I inhale, now I'm addicted**

Je respire, maintenant je suis accro

Son corps qui tremble facilement sous mes paumes si chaudes, son souffle qui se coupe l'espace d'un instant quand je le prends et qui se fait rauque et rapide tandis que je gouverne notre corps à corps.

**To this place, to you babe**

À cet endroit, à toi Chéri

Qui aurait pu savoir que le fier Uchiha, dominant jusqu'au bout des ongles tremblerait doucement sous mes coups de reins, gémissant son plaisir alors qu'il me montre ce qu'il a toujours caché aux autres…

Cette vulnérabilité dans le regard.

**I can't stay away, can't stay away**

Je ne peux pas, ne peux pas m'éloigner

Il sait que Sakura est enceinte, que ma vie là-bas continue mais c'est impossible de s'arrêter, que j'arrête de le voir. Il devient plus important que Sakura… il l'a toujours été.

**You get up, you go down**

Tu te lèves, tu descends  
**And then we go one more round**

Et alors nous repartons pour un tour de plus

Sakura me demande de m'intéresser plus souvent au poste de Hokage mais maintenant… l'idée de me retrouver coincer dans un bureau et ne plus pouvoir bouger à ma guise ne me satisfait plus. Je sais qu'elle se doute de quelque chose à la lueur inquiète dans son regard.

**It's wrong, they say**

C'est mal, ils disent

Gaara m'a pris à part, c'est le seul à connaître toute l'histoire et me demande d'arrêter… de ne plus le voir mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas… penser que je ne pourrais plus le voir me terrorise alors que je me rends compte que cela fait un mois que je n'ai pas croisé ma femme…

Mais refuser de voir Sasuke…

**I can't stay a- I can't stay away**

Je ne peux pas - je ne peux pas m'éloigner  
**No I can't stay a- I can't stay away**

Non, Je ne peux pas - je ne peux pas m'éloigner

Longtemps après, nos lèvres se sont mêlées quand j'ai fêté avec lui la naissance de mon fils Minato, une semaine après sa venue au monde. Il voudrait le voir, ce « petit Naruto » qui me ressemble tant, ne tenant rien de sa mère pourtant…

**I wish I could**

Je souhaiterais pouvoir  
**Leave and never return**

Partir et ne jamais revenir

J'aimerais pouvoir… dire non et ne pas y aller…

**Baby, I know I should**

Chéri, je sais que je devrais

Mais ce serait une déchirure plus puissante que la mort de Jiraiya. Je ne pourrais pas me relever de cet abandon et ça, même si la rupture vient de lui…

Il est le feu qui me dévore, je suis le vent qui l'attise… nous nous complétons tellement bien.

**But for you I'd burn**

Mais pour toi je brûlerais

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre derrière moi, le bruit que fait son invocation en se dissipant après un sifflement de colère. J'entends ses vêtements qui tombent sur le sol tandis que sa silhouette se dessine sur la vitre près de mon visage.

**Stay away**

M'éloigner  
**'Cause I can't stay away-ay**

Car je ne peux pas m'éloigner-er

Ses bras m'enlacent tandis que son front vient se poser sur ma nuque, acte habituel me montrant qu'il ne me forcera pas, que je peux toujours dire « non »… mot tentant mais je ne peux pas… je n'en ai pas la force…

**I'm conflicted**

Je suis en conflit

Mes yeux se ferment alors que ses mains viennent caresser mon torse sous mon haut noir. Il sait ce que j'aime, il connaît mieux mon corps que ma propre femme, ce corps qui réagit comme s'il était de la glaise sous ses paumes.

Mon souffle se fait plus court tandis que je me retourne vers lui, le laissant me dévorer de ses yeux noirs. Il est aussi dépendant de moi que je le suis de lui. Nous ne pouvons nous détacher de ça, même si nous faisons de notre mieux.

**I inhale, now I'm addicted**

Je respire, maintenant je suis accro

Sa bouche vient prendre la mienne dans un baiser inquisiteur et possessif, sa langue se mêlant à la mienne dans un doux combat qu'il remporte facilement, je suis trop fatigué pour lui combattre la place de dominant dans notre étreinte.

**To this place, to you babe**

À cet endroit, à toi Chéri

Je suis fatigué de penser, de me cacher, de me dire qu'il ne peut y avoir un monde où nous serions réunis tous les deux.

Ses mains viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il pose sa bouche dans le creux de mon cou, me chuchotant un « J'ai envie de te mordre à sang » rauque qui me fait sourire. Il sait que cette blessure sera guérie aussitôt si Kyuubi le souhaite mais celui-ci joue un drôle de jeu, semblant vouloir que Sakura me quitte.

**I can't stay away, can't stay away**

Je ne peux pas, ne peux pas m'éloigner

Mes yeux se ferment alors que sa voix rauque me susurre à l'oreille « Tu es à moi, crétin ». Sa phrase me fait sourire à nouveau tandis que mes mains viennent effleurer son ventre chaud, ses abdominaux musclés sous la peau ardente, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir.

**You get up, you go down**

Tu te lèves, tu descends  
**And then we go one more round**

Et alors nous repartons pour un tour de plus

Ses mains m'attirent vers le lit tandis qu'il me déshabille frénétiquement, arrachant ces boutons qui l'empêchent d'atteindre mon corps. Sa bouche me dévore, amenant la mienne dans son sillage. Nos plaintes se confondent, nos corps se touchent, se mêlent et enfin, s'unissent dans un cri sourd. Je songe vaguement au visage souriant de Sakura avant que le plaisir ne le chasse rapidement, remplacé par celui, intensément mâle de Sasuke.

**It's wrong, they say**

C'est mal, ils disent

Nos corps roulent sur la literie au rythme de notre étreinte, ses mains me tiennent contre lui comme si j'étais une pierre précieuse qu'il avait convoitée un long moment. Mes propres mains s'agrippent à ses cheveux, à sa peau comme un drogué à sa dernière dose.

**I can't stay a- I can't stay away**

Je ne peux pas - je ne peux pas m'éloigner

Je ne peux pas vivre avec lui, mais je ne peux survivre sans lui. Il est mon tout malgré son statut de nukenin qu'il ne veut pas changer, il restera à jamais cet amant « secret » pour qui mon cœur hurle chaque jour.

**No I can't stay a- I can't stay away**

Non, Je ne peux pas - je ne peux pas m'éloigner

Notre corps à corps se termine brusquement et le même scénario recommence. Il m'enlace farouchement, me mordant durement en descendant le long de mon corps assouvi, léchant les traces de mon plaisir qui se font remplacer par les marques de ses dents.

Arrivé au creux de ma cuisse, il voit enfin ce tatouage que je me suis fait la semaine dernière, endroit inhabituel pour le tatoueur mais qui a son importance, il n'y a que lui pour venir là. Son regard noir se lève vers moi, la lueur de possession dans ses yeux me fait vaguement sourire, le bien-être parcourant mon corps…

**I can't stay away**

Je ne peux pas m'éloigner

Il frôle du bout des doigts le petit éventail rouge et blanc, signe distinctif des Uchiha, apposé sur ma chair, témoin parfait de notre « faute », de cette relation taboue entre un futur Hokage et un nukenin de son propre village.

Je sais que nous ne pourrons jamais nous retrouver réellement et je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer mes bras autour de son corps alors qu'il revient me caresser, décidé à me laisser encore plus de marques sur la peau avant que nous quittions cette cabane.

**I can't stay away**

Je ne peux pas m'éloigner

Même si je sais qu'un jour, je ne recevrai plus ce petit serpent annonciateur de sa venue, que j'apprendrai que l'ennemi numéro un du monde shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha est mort dans un coin obscur, je sais que je ne pourrai pas échapper à ma propre fin…

Je le suivrai n'importe où… il m'attendra et dès que mon fils sera en âge de prendre le relais…

Je le rejoindrai…

**I can't stay away, I can't stay away**

Je ne peux pas m'éloigner, je ne peux pas m'éloigner

* * *

**Bon... bin voilà quoi... C'est pas gai mais quand même plus que les autres non ?**

**Allez, à pluche ! Ce coup ci, la gamme est terminée )**

* * *

**Musique** : The Veronicas - I can't stay away

* * *

**Naruto** : Je suis quoi ?

**Sasuke** : Il est QUOI ?

**Hagane** : Pitié restez coi !

**Sasuke** **et** **Naruto** : … hein ?

**Hagane, range son dico sous l'ordi** : Bon, il se passe quoi ?

**Sasuke** : Il est marié ?

**Naruto** : Et je trompe ma femme ?

**Hagane, roulant les yeux** : Wouais, mais c'est pas grave, c'est que Sakura.

**Naruto** : Mais t'es pas bien toi !

**Hagane** : Ah si si ça va…

**Sasuke** : Non mais… tu me l'as marié à cette conne ?

**Naruto** : Hey !

**Sasuke** : Tu pouvais pas trouver autre chose en cruche ?

**Naruto** : HEY !

**Hagane** : Qui ? Hinata ?

**Sasuke** : Yeurk !

**Naruto** : J'le crois pas, ils m'ignorent totalement !

**Sasuke** : Et l'autre fille là, celle que tu voulais… Cruchon ?

**Hagane** **en plissant les yeux** : Shion !

**Sasuke** : C'est pareil.

**Hagane** : Ah ouais mais non, je peux pas cocufier Shion…

**Naruto** : Mais Sakura, oui ?

**Hagane** **affiche un sourire inquiétant** : J'ai vendu mon âme au diable pour un truc contre Sakura…

**Sasuke** : Là… en plus de ton noir corbeau en cheveux… tu vires Uchiha…

**Hagane** : Je le savais…


End file.
